Savior
by Loise
Summary: A bomb goes off at Preventer HQ and Quatre flies over in an attempt to help, the beginning of adventure and violence, kidnappings and threats, politics and blood.
1. From the Heavens

Title: Savior

Author: Merit

Pairings/Characters: none, so far. Quatre-centric (of course)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings/Spoilers: action, blood, series spoilers, EW spoilers

Story Summary: A bomb goes off at Preventer HQ and Quatre flies over in an attempt to help, the beginning of adventure and violence, kidnappings and threats, politics and blood.

Notes: Not the best title, so if anyone has any suggestions...

* * *

_Chapter One: From the Heavens_

* * *

Up and down, down and up, Wufei surveyed the new crack troops (in training) of the Preventers. His mouth curled into something resembling disgust as he swept his gaze along the line of scared faces.

He narrowed his eyes and snapped out to a terrified petite blonde, "Stand up straight Private!" With alarming quickness, her back jerked up to an extreme. Wufei nodded sharply with approval.

Striding forward he stopped in front of a pale faced brunet. The boy gulped and snapped out a shaky salute that Wufei watched, eyes tracing the arc but didn't acknowledge.

Continued on and the tension depended.

Someone sighed, and Wufei turned faster than light, a mere blur. He walked, a deadly predator, to a tall red head. The woman stared blankly forward and Wufei smirking slightly peered at the dark faced lad in her shadow. A line of sweat shining of his brow and upper lip.

Wufei opened his mouth... and stopped.

A tremor raced across the ground and the line of Preventers lost their formation as they braced themselves. Body lines tense as they looked around waiting for the next.

"Earthquake?" A soft, whispery voice asked.

Wufei stood in a half crouch, eyes aimed towards the ceiling. "No, no, that wasn't an earthquake... It sounded like a bomb."

He was thrown to the ground as a much stronger vibrations racked the Preventers HQ, he hit it and rolled, landing without injury, "Get down!" He yelled, putting his hands on his head.

The Preventers stood still before half of them dropped quickly to the ground, others following soon after.

There was a dreadful, cracking sound from above and Wufei sneaked a look at the high rafters, and then watched in horror as part of the ceiling snapped from the whole and fell in large, heavy chunks down onto the sprawled, helpless people below. Wufei was on his feet, heedless of the danger, yelling for them to move, quickly.

His voice wasn't heard above, the snapping but some started to move, others were frozen in fear as the concrete and steel landing on top of their prone bodies.

A small figure running head first, bumped into his side as she fled the danger. Wufei watched as a young man was crushed, upper body remaining alive long enough for Wufei to hear a small cry for his mother.

Steel bars, dropped on a woman, her arm snapping under the pressure and she screamed in pain, eyes soon soulless at the now gaping hole above. Wufei knelt beside her, feeling for a pulse in need, nothing.

Fingers stained in blood, he brought in slowly to his cheek as a small sharp piece of metal scraped against his shoulder. Warm, blood soon brought him to the present.

Snapping out of the haze, Wufei scanned the training grounds. Most people were gone, some were helping others and a dreadful amount were dead or injured.

Small chunk of concrete landed on a man near Wufei, dying instantly but his blood reached Wufei, flying outwards to him covering his jacket and boots in the sickening copper smell.

Wufei closed his eyes in pain at the loss of the future, of the life.

Straightening he started began helping a small group of people desperately trying to free a wan Preventer. Staring into those pain ridden eyes, Wufei felt the world ripple and pain clutch at his heart.

* * *

They were like bees Quatre realized, as he delivered his annual speech. Drone, drone, drone. It was mildly interesting but not enough to interest Quatre through he was needy for some entertainment. As much as found the intellectual thrill of running WEI exhilarating, it was the people that made the job absolutely boring and intolerable.

Blandly saying thanks to the crowd he resumes his seat and watches as a tall, thin man take the podium and shakily, slowly begin his speech.

Smiling at his secretary as she handed him a cup of steaming tea, he nodded his thanks. Gazing at the steam and the funny shapes it was making he reconsidered his statement. No, it was only the upper level management and shareholders who really made him long for anything interesting to happen.

Staring out of the glass window, he saw a bird swoop outside. Thought trailing off, Quatre wondered if he should take up sky diving. It looked like a lot fun.

His sisters wouldn't approve. Just like Emilia didn't approve of him daydreaming during board meetings. He flashed her a winsome smile, which she regarded suspiciously and tried to pay attention.

This was all facts and figures, being repeated for the benefit of the people who hadn't managed to read the annual report. Being a part-author of that Quatre could rattle off the facts without a second thought.

It's didn't help that the person speaking sounded as if he had never stood before an audience, that or he had no shame at all and was a boring old bugger.

"... and, uh, the rates, um... were incre- increased by, by an per- percentage of, ah..."

Quatre looked around at the glazed faces of the board. Two seats down a man was gently snoring, resting in his rolls of neck fat. One dignified old lady was tapping her cane, tapping away the seconds.

There were too many. People were yawning as they tried to pay attention.

The man at the podium paused, fumbling in his pocket and then sneezing into a large, red plaid handkerchief. The sound echoes and nappers wake, in surprise.

As the man wipes at his sniffing nose, murmurs rise. Then as he taps the microphone, clearing his voice silence gradually takes over as the people surrender themselves back to the dark forces of the speaker. Finally there is quiet.

His mobile rang then, the theme song attracting snickers and Quatre mildly cursed Duo in the inside.

Turning to the side, his back to the probing curious eyes of the board, he whispers, "Winner here." There's silence for while until someone speaks.

"Quatre?" It's Wufei and he sounds... different. Voice sounds so much more bitter, rasping the words out, "There has been a attack at Preventer HQ, a bombing."

Wufei stops speaking and Quatre hears the sound of sirens in the backround. All types. "Yes Wufei?"

"Your skills are needed Quatre. Lady Une has ordered your calling up. Along with others."

"I see." Quatre stares at the flashing green light of call waiting, "I'll come as soon as possible."

He can feel Wufei grinning, even if he can't see it, "Good. But traffic's a killer at this time of day, even if you are CEO of WEI," sardonic as always, Wufei was.

Quatre smiles himself, "Oh, Wufei I won't be driving by car."

He hears just before he ends transmission was Wufei's rushed, "What - "

Standing up and Quatre gives the board a grin feeling guilty as he does so, "I officially call this board meeting to an end." Watches as the people look in surprise, some with relief others with distrust.

Right now, Quatre doesn't care as he walks with long strides out of the room. He's grinning, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins already, the thrill, the dirty thrill of danger.

With his mind coming up of various plans, Quatre flips his mobile open and calls for his very own Helicopter.

Perks of CEO, having this power. Quatre needs it right now. It hurts knowing that he knew one day he would be in this situation.

* * *

Wufei is staring grimly at the scene, the fire licking away at all the hard work. All the effort for peace and prosperity and then...

Nothing. It all was a waste of effort and time. Not to mention the lives of those who had been the serving the people.

Lips were cracked and bloody. He kept on chewing on them, leaving them raw and open to the smoke, wind and whatever rubbish touched him. It made him feel dirty, feeling the ravaged skin under him tongue and teeth and in another way he felt satisfaction surge through his body at the bitter, tangy tastes sweeping over his taste buds.

It had been a while since he felt this way. This time, he wasn't prepared for it, no matter how hard he trained or how many missions he went on, this felt different from the usual, the norm.

This tasted liked war.

Fright had wormed it's way into Wufei's heart as he dimly watched from deep inside of him the scene unfold. Bodies were being taken away and people were screaming. Loudly hammering in his skull is the sound of yells, orders.

And the dull beat of a whirling helicopter.

He glanced up, no purpose in his mind, there in the sky, a dark black speck that was steadily coming ever closer to Preventer HQ. It wasn't the only one in the sky, but... It was the one who grabbed his attention.

On it's shiny outer core was the embossed, Winner.

Hovering over head, buzzing around the scene Wufei continued to stare upwards at the sunseted sky, feeling the faded sun rays on his skin and the tight feeling in the stomach lessened as started to breath again.

* * *

A blond head, seemingly not held back by the familiar goggles and with his hair whipping back and fro in the intense current created by the helicopter gazed downwards, a small smile appearing when he spotted Wufei. It was lost quickly to the chaos, as Quatre stared grimly at the husk of Preventer HQ and the black body guards lined up like a honour guard.

So... It was true then. He had believed Wufei, yet up close everything seemed, to vibrate much more strongly than mere words ever could. He could once more smell the intermixing of smoke and blood, shuddering slightly at his thoughts he concentrated at the task.

Nodding to the pilot he adjusted the harness, testing the safety and secureness. Clipping it to the slim, flexible rope he held in his hand, Quatre gave one final tug.

Leaning from the helicopter, the machine leaning with his weight so slightly, he muttered under his breath, a count off, "...three, two, one!" Suit jacked flying back, he ignored it and focused on the feel of the tough rope.

Jumping off the helicopter Quatre felt as once the air whirl behind his ears, the sting of smoke in his eyes and the jerk of the rope, as his slid smoothly down to the ground.

With the carcass of the burning building flaring up behind him, Quatre descends to the ground.


	2. Crusades

**Savior**

_Chapter Two - Crusades

* * *

_

"So what do we know of them? I'm assuming we know something?" Une sends a scathing look to the frazzled clerks, one of them seems faint and sways at the quiet yet cutting words. Une knew she had reputation around the Preventers, but felt that as in times like these it only served to help everyone to spur them on faster in their duties and work.

The clerks looked at one another, then a man stood up, a small remote in his hand, clicking a screen slid from the ceiling and all information that had been collected being shown.

"Er, not much. Um, they left a virtual calling card. Pretty much just saying that they, the Soldiers of God, were responsible for the bombing. Soon after they sent another email - "

"Which I assume you traced?" Une's voice cut in. Knowing the answer internally, and it wasn't good.

"Uh, no. They were actually untraceable. Either they had some amazing technological developments that we don't have," the man seemed slightly shocked at this, "Or something," he ended lamely.

"Soldiers of God..." Une tapped a gold pen against her chin, looking down as the large desk, an array of papers spread in front of her. "Do we know who they are?"

A woman, red hair clashing with hot pink lips spoke, "Basically a right-wing religious nut group. Until recently all they interested in were pipe bombing parent planning clinics, fairly low scale, but recently it looks like they been receiving much more support, and been 'releasing' themselves to the public. It's unlikely they came up with this plan, they don't show the skills or brains to do so."

"So most certainly they have themselves a backer?"

The red head bobbed her head, "Unfortunately, we don't know, at this moment who that could be." She rolled her eyes in frustration, pink lips crinkling.

Une sighed, "Well, good work," the clerks preened, "I only wish there was more for the press release." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, wishing the awful headache would go away.

"So soon?" Wufei asked, looking at her with some slight surprise, black brows arching. A note of challenge in his voice as he stared at his commanding officer.

She nodded with what seemed regret, "Yes, with such a large scale attack, it's better to quiet the bloodhounds of the press before they run off some slanderous rubbish."

"I see. Well, have you decided what is to be released?" Wufei questioned, eyes alight with curiosity. He was leaning forward to the table, elbows pressing into paperwork. The light of the display screen shading his face in a complex array of shadows.

She sent him a faint glare, "None of your business Chang."

Breaking in Quatre said quietly, "It's very important that we calm their fears, if the Preventer HQ can be bombed it would had have to been infiltrated. People will realize this."

"Good thinking Winner," Une murmured briskly.

Wufei shot him a slight glare, then resumed his previous calm. "Then, is there no more to discuss?"

Frazzled clerks shook their heads wearily. looking at the papers in front of them, "We will continue searching for more information, Sir!" The red head said clearly, but quietly. She had been under his training before.

"Meeting closed, dismissed." Une issued an order and all were soon retreating to their respective duties, leaving her, Wufei and Quatre sitting at a paper strewn table. "Have you contacted the others? They could be useful."

Nodding Quatre murmured, "Yes, earlier I called Duo and Trowa, they'll be here soon. Trowa's circus was orbiting near here so they'll be here soon. However L2 is going through a baggage handler crisis, but I'm sure he will find some way here. Heero called me, as I expected, he and Relena were to be coming anyway, they are upending their timetable."

"Good." Une spoke briskly. "The press conference starts soon, you two will come, Winner far left corner and put some sunglasses on. Try to remain discreet, Chang to my side please."

"Ma'am!"

"... and that is why there is no need to panic!" Une spoke over the loud voices of the press, they were clamouring for her attention. She had refused to answer any questions, later, and they were outraged. Une however had no attention bending to their whims and fancies, she had a job to do.

"Is it true that you knew about this attack before it happened, Lady Une? Was that why you were not at the Preventer HQ? Because you did not want to get hurt!"

"Do you agree with rumours that all these Soldiers of God talk is just another cover for another military accident?"

Were a few she could make out. More were being screamed, magnified by the microphone they held out. They were a few at the back, who remained calm, but they were veterans of their trade and had studied her, she didn't like them but they better than the other yuppies.

"There is no need for this uproar, everything is under control." Gathering up her papers she gave a swift nod to the press, and strode away from the conference. Wufei followed her, ready and waiting for danger.

They had entered a side room, dampening the yells when they heard a more familiar sound of Quatre Winner startled gasp as his body was thrown to the floor.

* * *

Quatre felt an involuntary cry be ripped out of his throat and emit from his lips, as a body was launched at his midsection, their hands reaching quickly for his briefly arched throat. His body hit the wall, slamming hard into the concrete, slumping slightly, mouthing gaping for air. One hand gripped his attackers face, poking fingers into the warm, slushy feel of his eyeballs. Head butting him, Quatre breathed easier as air entered his lungs, whooshed out as the man fell on top on his body.

Knocking back a hand, once again trying to strangle the life out of him, Quatre launched his knee upwards. the man's blue eyes widened in pain, before his other hand not gripped tightly by Quatre, back handed Quatre across the face. Spitting out the blood, as his lips swelled and bled, it dribbled weakly out of his lips, down his chin and onto his starched collar.

Rolling his hips, and buckling his legs wildly till the man was thrown off his body. Standing into a low crouch, lips red and hair sticking up, Quatre eyed the momentarily still man and steadily approached, stalking the rumpled figure.

With a sudden jerk of movement, the man brought his leg out in whirl of action, a crisp arc quickly knocking Quatre to the ground. Fist were exchanged with one another, Quatre punched the man straight in nose and moments before he felt his vision blur as a heavy hit resounded on his temple. The cartilage cracked under his blow, a sickening sound echoing in his ears. Smirking grimly, he kicked the man in the groin but not before his arm was held in a tight grip, near to breaking point.

Bringing his fingers to the man's throat, feeling for the nerve that would strike him and knock him out. The man, clutching at his grown, froze and slowly relaxed into a dazed position of the podium.

Staggering to his feet, rubbing his arm and wincing slightly, he looking mad when Une gave him a brief concerned glance.

Une stared at him, speaking quietly, "Are you all right?"

* * *

Looking at her like she was the one who looked mad, Quatre nodded, limping slightly and left the podium.

Red lips stained and swollen, blond hair ruffled with blood and sweat, suit streaked with marks of scarlet, rumpled and creased.

Mouth agape for a brief moment, Une shook herself to attention as Quatre's attacker twitched. Pointing to a couple of Preventer guards standing to the side, she muttered, "Take him to the cells," before giving them a warning glance.

They all saluted crisply at her. Turning quickly and efficently to the upcoming job.

The press warmed up, snapped from it's shock as the unconscious man was dragged away by the Preventers. A small moan exiting his lips.

Ignoring the bustling, noisy press, she gestured to Wufei to follow her as she walked behind Quatre. Brown eyes darkening with concern, hair covering part of her concern, she shared a worried glance with Wufei, both betraying their unease about the suddenness of the situation as well as how easily it had seemed to have occurred with.

Looing ahead they saw the hunched over figure of Quatre. He was gasping slightly, but smiled at them warmly, if with some shaking.

Looking down Une noted with some distress the dots of blood plotting the path to the trembling Quatre.


	3. Ray of Light

Title: **Savior**

Author: Merit

Pairings/Characters: none, so far.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings/Spoilers: action, blood, series spoilers, EW spoilers

Story Summary: A bomb goes off at Preventer HQ and Quatre flies over in an attempt to help, the beginning of adventure and violence, kidnappings and threats, politics and blood.

Notes: Thanks for the lovely comments, I never expected them!Many many thanks to the brilliant Hex for beta. Written for the action!Quatre challenge.

* * *

_Chapter Three - A Ray of Light

* * *

_

"Quatre? Are you all right?" Wufei was speaking to him, but Quatre continued to look down, breathing harshly between clenched teeth.

"Winner! Report!" He resisted Une, concentrating on the hollowness inside of him. Fighting again, against someone who really wanted to kill him and was prepared to do so, had raised his adrenaline levels. He had felt high, powerful when he had delivered the final blow.

Now, he was struggling with the low, the loss of all feeling that came after an intense fight. He wasn't shaking because he was hurt, not because he was scared.

No, none of that.

He hadn't felt this way for a long time. Sparring with a friend, with a fellow training partner wasn't the same. Not like a real fight, a real dirty, bloody fight. It just wasn't the same; that didn't make him feel like this. He never felt so high when sparring with Heero, or Wufei.

The last time he had felt this way when Mariemeia had tried to take over the world. The intense thrill of being on the edge of danger, or being so close to death he feel the taste of blood on his lips, rising and surging within him.

It had been like that, the high and then the low. The low was followed with disgust at himself, for enjoying hurting, killing.

Now, it wasn't only the seething feel of disgust, but anger. Anger at himself. He was shaking with hatred of himself. He couldn't understand why he felt this way, it wasn't helping people; it was all pain.

Looking at Une and Wufei, he shoved away from the ground, sweat and blood coming off his clammy forehead. the two he stalked away, a glower marring his face. He kept his face low, chin resting on his rest as his lip curled.

Wufei gripped his arm and jerked him so that Quatre faced Wufei directly. Looking at each other, anger lighting up on Quatre face, as Wufei refused to let go.

Shaking his head sadly, Wufei brought Quatre, close briefly and quickly in a hug. Quatre closed his eyes and breathed more slowly, while Wufei still held him at arms length, the warmth of their bodies radiating between them.

"Sometimes, Quatre," Wufei said, steadily, "You really are an idiot."

Opening his eyes, Quatre stared in surprised at Wufei. Behind them Une raised her eyebrows in some amusement at his expression. He ignored her, concentrating on Wufei.

"An idiot? You think I'm an idiot?" He didn't know why he felt such humour at the insult, but he did.

"There's no doubt about it, Quatre, snap out of this. It is pretty simple."

Wufei made a sound of exasperation as Quatre looked wary and stubborn at the prospect. Shaking a reluctant Quatre, then sighing, Wufei let go.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Quatre nodded. "I get it, Wufei."

Eyes flashing in determination, Wufei stepped back, "Good." He snapped a salute at Une he left , his stride long and sure as he left them alone together.

Rubbing his head ruefully, Quatre glance at Une, "I screwed up that one didn't I?" He smiled nervously, sheepishly at her, shrugging his still tense shoulders.

Nodding slowly, Une placed a hand on his shoulder, "He just expects a lot from you. He respects you Quatre, that's why he treats you..."

"The way he does, I know, I know. I respect him too. It's just..."

"You're human."

"Yeah."

* * *

Quatre walked slowly into his house, still smiling even if it hurt to move his torn lips. His hair was mussed and he ran a tired hand through it absentmindedly. Slamming the door in the face of the many photographers camping out side his doorstep, his smile transformed into a smirk.

Walking into his receiving hall, he noticed the answering machine was flashing. Sighing, he wearily made his way over to the machine. Leaning against the wall, and letting it support his weight; Quatre pressed a button and waited for the messages.

First one, someone from the Board. Skip. Sister. Sister. Duo.

Eyes lighting up with interest, he dropped his keys on the stand and listened further.

Duo's face appeared in the fuzzy reception of the vid screen, he grinned and waved cheerfully in greeting. Mouth moving, the sound was delayed however. "Quatre! I'll be there soon. Just having experiencing some turbulence." Face turned briefly away from the screen, and Quatre was presented with Duo's bending backside. Quatre sniggered lightly. "Oh, Yeah. I'm bringing Hilde over," Duo rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't leave me alone." A hand slapped his head. "So, Can we crash at your place? Thanks!" Duo high-fived the screen. "See you about seven. What are you having for dinner? I'm up for Chinese...? And by that, I don't mean Wufei!" Duo gave a slow wink. "Bye!"

Laughing Quatre felt his good humour return from the fading crumbles of the day. Rubbing the back of his neck, groaning as the tension evaporated. He adjusted his shoulders, rolling them in a zigzag fashion.

'That's the spot,' Quatre thought. Thinking on lighter matters, he continued with, 'Well, Duo could do that to you.'

Slowly glancing at his watch, Quatre felt his eyebrows shoot up at the advancement of time. Flashing a look at the mirror hanging on the wall, he noted his hair, the suit and the blood.

Shrugging, Quatre sat down on the grand staircase to await Duo's and Hilde's arrival. Staring thoughtfully at the door as his thoughts drifted hazily. Duo was coming, well it was only Duo after all, he could accommodate that, and his friend, Hilde. Quatre frowned, remembering the brief time he had seen Hilde, the only time he had ever really met her. She and Duo and had something special but, Quatre continued with his train of thought, he wasn't sure what, were they partners? Lovers? Friends? But they cared deeply for one another. They were...

Quatre frowned, remembering the brief time he had seen Hilde, the only time he had ever really met her. She and Duo had something special but, Quatre wasn't sure what they were, partners? Lovers? Friends? But they cared deeply for one another. They were...

Someone knocked at the door, using secret code 56A8. Funny that you remember things like that, Quatre mused, you forget birthdays but can remember secret codes. Quatre shook his head, determined not to tell any female within radius of this.

Standing up, he went to receive his guests.

* * *

Brushing past the photographers like they weren't there, Duo yawned with a pop in someone's face, dodging a blow from an overly eager reporter, he walked to the door.

After knocking, he waved happily, tiredly at Quatre through the peephole. Quatre grinned back at him after he opened the door, gesturing for both of them to come in.

Quatre smiled widely, "You're here! Duo, great to see you." Quatre nodded at both of them cheerfully and then once again slammed the door in the photographer's faces. Smiling warmly at the weary looking Duo and Hilde, Quatre crossed the space between him and Duo and hugged his friend happily. Duo's hand clapped Quatre on the back just as he let go of his bags, right on to Quatre's feet.

"Ow!" Quatre let go of Duo like he was a cold fish, "Jeez! What do you have in there?"

"Um, stuff?" Duo rubbed his head in a sheepish manner. "Who cares? I'm starving! The food they had served on the plane - eech! Over processed junk, even the tomato was a square!"

"It was pretty awful Duo," the two boys turned to Hilde, "But it wasn't the stewards fault. You didn't have to threaten him." With a grunt she dropped her bag.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda! Quatre," Duo begged, "Food?"

Quatre laughed as his stomach rumbled back at Duo's. "Sure, I'm hungry too. Haven't eaten since... breakfast actually." Quatre looked surprised at himself, "How 'bout you Hilde?"

"Well," she turned her head, "The food on the flight was utter rubbish. I wouldn't feed it to a mutt, so that's a big yes from me!" Hilde smiled, "Food sounds very good."

"Great!" Quatre clapped his hands together,"Kitchen?"

"For dinner? That's a bit too ethnic for me Quatre."

"Har, har." With one last 'har' Quatre lead them to the large, white kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry about the lack of Chinese, I usually order in or eat out," Quatre took a bite of his microwaved pizza, and groaned as the melted cheese hit the top of his mouth, "So. What have you two been up to lately?" Quatre mumbled through his slice.

"Well," Hilde answered, giving a disgusted look as cheese dripped down Quatre's chin and kicking Duo as he attempted to answer through two slices of pizza, "Have you heard of Civilians R Us?"

They had been in the news recently, "Yeah," Quatre said, nodding.

"Duo and I front a L2 section. There are a lot of returned soldiers in L2 and as both of us have experience, I volunteered us!" Hilde enthused.

"That's great!" Quatre turned to Duo, "How come you haven't told me?"

"Because he is a slacker," Hilde shot in, a grin on her face as she tossed a glance at the gorging Duo. With a sly glance she grabbed a few slices and shoved them in her mouth. Then completely gainsaying what she had done before, Hilde shoved them in her mouth, chewed and grinned around her food.

As soon as she finished, giggles already escaping, Hilde burst out in laughter. With one look at the scandalized and mourning Duo, Quatre joined in with her. Laughter readily fleeing Quatre's lips, Duo had little choice but to begin to laugh too.

Through his laughter, Duo gasped out; "I hate you Hilde!"

"I hate you too!" Hilde grinned madly, as she took a slice of pizza out from Quatre's plate.

It all made them laugh louder, then Duo and Quatre struck revenge.

"No! My pizza!" Hilde cried as they took vengeance.

They both smirked back her.


	4. Crash of Will

**Savior**

* * *

_Chapter Four - Crash of Will_

* * *

"Duo! Wake up. I don't care what you said before, but I will be doing what I had previously stated. What you knew I would be doing! If you don't, well, I'll cut all of your clothes to threads! Threads Duo! Do you hear me?" 

Staring groggily at the amazingly loud and high pitched Hilde; Quatre briefly wondered how anyone could do this so early in the morning, shouting ear damaging words. Then as his mind went over the words, Quatre directed his gaze to Duo.

The other slumping man was spooning soggy cereal into his mouth mechanically, eyes shut and with his hair disheveled. Duo hadn't flinched at Hilde's yells, his hand had still reached out, searching for something and a mug was grasped. Duo then brought it with some measure of relief and minor grunting to his already open mouth. Quatre and Hilde both noticed that he needed to floss with a sense of disgust.

Tipping the contents down his throat, Duo gurgled and let out a sigh as the freshly squeezed orange juice hit his taste buds with a rush. An expression of extreme bewilderment crossed Duo's face as he hastily swallowed.

"What," Duo said slowly, his mouth stumbling over the word. Duo opened his eyes and stared, horrified, at the innocent juice. "What was that?"

"Orange juice, Duo, it comes from a fruit, orange strangely enough." Quatre spoke calmly, eyes lighting up with amusement, "You drink it," Stirring his tea, Quatre took a deliberate sip.

Shooting Quatre an irritated glare, Duo's attention shifted back to the juice, "No, what I mean is, where the hell is the coffee?" Duo's eyes scanned the clean and spotless shelves of the kitchen with desperation.

"Well, Duo, you see, there is none. I don't drink it." Quatre pointed to his tea and took another sip, "Tea is my cup of tea. Anyway," Quatre continued, "Coffee can be terribly unhealthy and addictive."

Turning slowly to face Quatre, his red veined eyes bulging, Duo choked out harshly, "No coffee?"

"Nope." Another sip followed by a sigh of contentment.

Duo's eyebrow twitched sporadically, "No caffeine?" In a hoarse whisper he spoke

"Well," Quatre racked his brain for any caffeine in the house.

"Yes?" Duo leaned forward, his eyes lighting up and his messy braid swinging erratically behind him.

"Coke, I think I have some coke." Duo sat up, grinning. "But," and sagged back mournfully in his seat, "I believe it is over twenty years old."

"Well," Duo said, looking at his knuckles with regret, "I won't be driving today."

"Hmmm." A slurpy sip, followed by excessive gurgles of happiness.

"Shut up Quatre."

"Duly noted."

Hilde sighed. "Now if you two young boys could get your mind back to what I was saying - "

"Why were you yelling?" Quatre asked, looking at the annoyed Hilde. "It's way too early for that. I think you scared away the birds," Duo nodded from behind him, then mocked killed Quatre.

Giving Quatre a level stare, Hilde turned to Duo, "I'm coming, stop being such a baby about it."

"Well, what I don't get is why you have to come, I mean you won't be much help. What - "

"Duo, I just want to go there, to see what I can do. Remember, I signed up to be a back up as well- "

"And I was against that from the start. Hilde, I don't," his eyes were wide open and pleading. "I don't want to see you hurt like that again. It took you months - "

"So you think I want that?" Hilde shook her head wearily, "I just want," she waved her hand around helplessly, "To help. Like you. Can't you see that?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to see you die." Duo stated bluntly.

"You think I do?" Hilde retorted, "I don't want to die, but people are already dead. I want to help so that more people don't die, so they have at least have a chance. Duo, isn't it best to have one life lost than ten? A thousand? The world?" Hilde pressed on, Looking Duo deeply in his eyes.

Calmly, if sadly, regarding her Duo sighed, "But can't you see Hilde? Those people aren't you. I don't love those people - "

"So you don't love," Hilde looked around, rather wildly, "Quatre!"

Duo looked startled, "Well yeah." And at Quatre's pink flush, Duo hastily amended, "But as a buddy. Quatre's way too pale, no offense, I like 'em dark."

"None taken," Quatre murmured, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

"But Hilde, I would rather lose a thousand nobodies than lose someone I love. Jeez, Hilde, Quatre isn't the same as you, he can hold his own - "

"And I can't?" Hilde cut in. "You've changed," she went on, "You're not the same."

"Hilde, I think that has been already proven," Duo said coldly, pointedly. Ignoring her latter words.

"I - "

This time Quatre broke in, "Look, Duo, Hilde. How 'bout a compromise?" They slowly nodded and then resumed glaring. "Duo, Hilde goes." Duo's jaw dropped. "But HQ is already manned, so there is not much chance of her doing anything dangerous, more than helping clean up." Hilde bristled. "Sorry if that came out poorly, but at the moment, most backup and reserves have already been called up. It's overstaffed for the time being. But there must be something you can do"

Grumbling, Hilde answered, "I suppose."

"Yeah," Duo muttered.

"Good! Now if you two could be quiet. I'll finish my tea in peace and silence," Quatre took a sip for measure as both Duo and Hilde refocused their gaze on him. "It's good. Sure you don't want some?"

"I'm sure," Duo said intently, nonetheless he picked up the kettle and sloshed it about thoughtfully, a considering, wicked expression on his face.

"Don't you dare!" Quatre warned.

Duo grinned.

* * *

"You ready to leave?" Quatre asked, looking at the freshly washed and dressed Duo and Hilde. 

Running a hand through her short dark hair, Hilde held her thumb up. Duo in his second attempt to put on his jacket, muttered, "Oh, damn!" Rushing back up the stairs, he waved a hand, broad and with all five fingers outstretched in Hilde and Quatre's faces, in the universal gesture of five minutes. "I have to make a call!" Duo yelled as he rounded a corner.

Sighing, Quatre glanced at his watch and when his head and popped up again, Quatre noticed Hilde doing the same. They exchanged weak and impatient grins.

"He always like this?"

Hilde turned and considered Quatre, "Well, really, it started slowly. Like he was rebelling against a schedule of time limits, he hates 'em, and hates it when I impose them on him. He was doing his own thing. Now I think he only does it to annoy me!" Hilde laughed. Quatre soon joined in.

Swaggering down the stairs, Duo grinned with a touch of confusion and humour. "Hey! What are you laughing about?"

Which only made them laugh more.

"Riiight, let's go!" Duo muttered. Still smiling they followed him out of the door, which was strangely free of all press corps.

Looking around, Hilde glanced at Quatre, "How - ?"

Cutting in smoothly, Quatre smirked, "I have a few friends in high places." Eyes lighting up, Duo nodded in understanding.

"Um, who?"

"No one to worry your pretty head over, Hilde, just for us men!" Duo suavely said as he opened the driver's seat door and gave a smarmy wink.

Catching the door, Quatre jerked it back open, "Out, Duo."

Duo moaned and clutched with longing at the leather-lined steering wheel. "But Quatre!" He whined, desperately, "It's so - "

"Mine, shove it."

With a moan, Duo slunk out, sending Quatre loath filled and sullen glances.

"I hate you!" Duo pouted.

Chuckling, Quatre murmured, "As do I."

Sliding into the seat, he flashed Duo a grin, then as Duo glared and poked his tongue out, Hilde stole the front seat from him. She was giggling as Duo was left with the back seat. Crossing his arms, Duo huffed angrily as he sulked in the black leather interior. Shifting into gear, Quatre exited the driveway, ignoring Duo's face twisting into grostesque visage as he made faces.

"No!" Duo yelled, "Don't go left, go right, there's a short cut that way."

"I think I know L4 a little better than you do, Duo." Quatre answered.

"Fine, don't take my wonderfully correct and time saving short cut, see if I care!" Duo snapped "If I was driving," he then mumbled.

"Very well, we'll go your way," Quatre said with amusement. Turning right the three people rode in silence more or less, except for Duo's excited directions as he recovered from not driving.

So far the directions had left them driving in a less than reputable part of L4. Quatre glanced around with concern. He didn't know these streets very well. Turning sideways for a second and (drop the and replace with he) spoke, "Are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Uh, yeah?" Was Duo's less than credible answer.

"Duo - "

The windscreen darkened suddenly and a thud was heard. Putting the pressure on the breaks, Quatre gripped the steering wheel stiffly, knuckles turning white and pinched as the car shuddered to a stop.

"What - "

A man came up to Quatre's door, hand gripping the handle a moment after Quatre had locked the car. In frustration the man's fist slammed against the window on Quatre's side. Backing off slightly, Quatre eyed the man carefully and warily as his fingers reached below his seat. Glaring at the man, Quatre's eyes narrowed. The man outside squinted at Quatre, (his) eyes taking in Hilde and Duo.

They were clearly unexpected as, the man eyes darted to them nervously. Fingers twitching, he reached into the heavy, dark coat he wore.

The man slowly grinned when he pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at Quatre's head.

* * *

AN: I am very sorry for the extremely late chapter update. Hopefully the next chapter will come quicker. Thanks to my beta! Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed! 


	5. Hidden Imp

**Savior

* * *

**

_A bomb goes off at Preventer HQ and Quatre flies over in attempt to help, the beginning of adventure, violence, kidnappings and threats, politics and blood.

* * *

_

_Chapter Five - Hidden Imp

* * *

_

The man pointed the gun directly at Quatre's head, next to him Hilde was scrambling as she tried to find a way to escape, in the back seat Duo was sitting calmly an odd expression on his face as he gripped his leg, knuckles white with force.

The gun was fired. With tremendous speed the bullet raced into the window where it impacted heavily digging deeply into the thick grass. The glass splintered under the force, spraying out in spider like web patterns.

A nervous smile on his face, Quatre with his hands in a blur as he reversed the car sharply from the stock still shooter, gun grasped loosely in his fingers. With a flip of his fingers, Quatre flicked the head lights on, so that shined directly in the shooter's face and on the empty silent streets. Quatre with his teeth clenched, took one last look at the frozen shooter, pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator.

Springing into action, the gun wielder fled into a side alley. With a fluid motion Quatre spun the car around to face the alley way with his head lights on full power, found nothing. The man had escaped, he was gone.

Breathing harshly, Quatre flashed a glance at Hilde. She was pale and was clutching at her seat with tight fingers. Giving Quatre a small smile, she nodded her okay. At the rear Duo was composed but for the big grin stretched across his face. Staring back at Duo, Quatre could clearly see the tension etched on his face as Duo took in a small gulp of air and then Duo collapsed in on himself as the adrenaline left him.

"Certainly wakes you up, don't you think?" Duo exclaimed into the anxious atmosphere of the car. Stretching himself, Duo shook his body, "Beats coffee anyhow."

"Let's just get out of here, you short cut gives me the creeps, Duo. Guess you don't know L4 as well as you thought you did," Hilde muttered brusquely at Duo, her lips pursed.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't," Duo said quietly as he lowered his chin to rest on his chest. A curious expression filtered across his face as his shoulders hunched.

Grinning anxiously in the atmosphere of nervous tension and at Hilde and Duo, Quatre affected a lighter tone when he spoke, "Let's just get out of here, okay? This was no one's fault." Quatre chuckled in relief, "I'm only glad I insisted on bullet proof glass."

In the back Duo nodded somberly while in the front Hilde gripped his hand, with a warm smile on her face, "Yeah, so am I Quatre, " Hilde whispered. Then added, "This place now gives me the willies. Get out here quick!"

Leaning back in his seat Duo nodded to Hilde's words, "Yeah, we're as late enough as it is. Une is going to kick my asses."

"Your asses?" Quatre and Hilde said together.

"Well, she'll excuse you Quatre, being the 'angel'." Here Quatre scrowled and stuck his tongue childishly at Duo in the rear mirror. Duo replied, his words muffled by snickering, "Yeah, well, you're so polite and all."

"I was a Gundam pilot! She tried to engineer my death! She captured me!"

"And yet…" Duo grinned as the car sped up.

"And me?" Hilde piped out, her curiosity piqued by what Duo might say.

"I'm a much bigger target Hilde, she is still harping on me about that silly report I failed to hand in."

Looking at him caught between amusement and anger, Hilde choose the route that made her happier. "So, your arse is bigger than mine?"

"Hmmm, I don't have a measuring tape but I suppose Quatre could compare and see whose ass is biggest."

"Er…" Quatre burst out awkwardly.

"Or maybe not," Hilde snapped.

"Speed up Quatre, we're late!" Duo said calmly.

Quatre concentrated on the road as Hilde and Duo bickered childishly.

"Late!" For a moment Hilde seemed to struggle for words as anger crossed her face, "You! You are the one who likes to be late, and always is! If I could reach and it wouldn't ruin the leather seats I would kill you!"

"Such sweet words from a fair maiden," Duo drawled, looking down right smug, "There is such a thing as fashionably late Hilde, and I intend to keep in style!" Duo murmured in a falsetto tone.

"Shut it! The only style you pay attention to is the latest in Guns and Ammo." Hilde snapped.

"Sweet maiden indeed." With a blown raspberry Duo settled back in his seat a grin on his face while Hilde fumed in the front.

In his driver's seat Quatre struck a off tune cheerful whistle, trying to break the mood that Hilde was emitting

"Shut it Winner." Hilde said quietly but seriously, her voice tight.

Quatre wisely did so after one quick look at her face. Women, Quatre thought, were very dangerous.

* * *

"… and then we arrived here at the Preventers. We tried to get here on time, but events and circumstances stopped us from doing so," Quatre shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly and charmingly. There is a small cut on his face and when he smiles it pulls and turns the smile into a grimace.

Duo frowned next to him, before shaking his head and smiling too. "That's pretty much what happened. I don't know what the hell happened to the man. He just disappeared."

"You suspect that there were other people involved in this carjacking? This attack?" Une murmured, brow creased, a pen that was loosely clasped in ger fingers tapping a piece of paper in front of her.

He shrugged, "I didn't see anyone else there, but, it would be logical if this was organized and I think that it is. That guy, while one crazy person, did know how to handle a gun. He just wasn't good or quick enough."

"Have you any suspicions on why you three were attacked?" Une asked, a light in her eyes indicating that she already had ideas about the attack.

There is a pause and for a while there is only tense glances and strange blank faces.

"Yes," Duo says slowly, "I think..." he stares at his hands before continuing again, "I believe that they were after Quatre, his position as CEO. They probably wanted to kidnap him and ransom him."

Une carefully shuffles a couple pieces of paper together. "That does make sense.

A pause and Duo looks away from the stare that Quatre is giving.

* * *

"This is ridiculous." Quatre says almost calmly, but his fists are clenched and his tone his tight. He's leaning against a locker, his bangs mussed by the shower mist.

"No," Duo mutters, throwing a clean shirt over his shoulders, and because of that he doesn't see the flash of anger that crosses Quatre's face before starts staring at the ground.

"You know what happened, you were there! They weren't simply over me, they didn't want to kidnap us, they wanted to kill us. It wasn't just me. They weren't after money but our lives."

"We're can't be too sure, Quatre and I'd rather - "

"This isn't like you." Quatre frowns. "I don't understand why - "

"Then you don't know me very well at all, do you Quatre?" Duo says just calmly as Quatre was before. The locker slams after him as he holsters his gun under a baggy leather jacket. A cap is added to his head, hiding his features.

Quatre watches open mouthed as Duo leaves the locker room before sinking to the ground and resting his head back he stares at the ceiling.

"Something isn't right. Something..."

Everything darkens as the lights go out.

Quatre suddenly realizes that he is alone, all showers have stopped and every person has left. There is no one but him and his heavy breathing. That's him, isn't it?

Standing quickly, his tries to see anything in the oppressing darkness, reaching out with one hand. All he feels in the slimy feel of the wet lockers and heavy, hot air.

It feels so hollow he thinks as he tries to soothe his breathing, him surrounded by nothing, the huge room like cave. No one speaks. The sound of water, dripping, slowly makes him twitch.

Whirling around, as he hears hurried footprints, Quatre nearly loses balance as the ground seems slides under his feet. That isn't right, he thinks, finding his balance. He brings a hand to his forehead, it's warmer than it should be and clammy with sweat.

There is the sound of metal against metal, smooth and slick, as well as deadly.

The darkness blurs as the footsteps speed up and something hard hits his skull. Red, dark crimson screws up his vision as he blindly lashes out with a kick, he hits something, but he can't be sure what when he falls to the ground.

Sweet, is now all that he feels and smells. Sweet and overpowering, he struggles against the multiple hands trying to escape, but they press him down until there is nothing.

Nothing to feel, nothing to smell, nothing to think.

* * *

AN: Very sorry about the late update. Writers block hit me half way through and refused to budge. 


	6. The Sound of Silence

Savior

* * *

Chapter Six - The Sound of Silence

* * *

When Quatre comes to, he feels something warm against his side and something cold against his back. It smells stale and but the faint odour of sickly sweet perfume lingers in the air.

His cheeks hurts, from new wound. He brings his hand to it, feeling broken skin under his finger tips. He winces as his nails scrape at the dried blood.

Shifting, he winces as his eyes meet the dim bulb. His vision is wavering and he finds it difficult to concentrate. He blinks trying to retain his normal sight.

Something moves against his back, and Quatre regains some of his lost senses. He tenses and slowly, slightly turns to face what might be behind him.

The coldness is the concrete floor, slightly stained and cracked. The warmth turns out to be a person, slumped over Quatre's body and moaning in their sleep.

Short dark hair and pale skin, breasts in his back and a slight rise of hip reveal it to be a woman. Curling into his body as he tries to turn and face the person, Quatre gasps softly as tears automatically swell, still adjusting to the glare of the light bulb.

Gritting his teeth, and rubbing at the unknown hurts in his stomach, Quatre makes the cautious movement into a sitting one. The shock of the identity of the person makes him gasp for entirely different reasons.

"Hilde?" He says quietly, touching her shoulder and rubbing it. There's an ugly bruise on her head, with some swelling. Running his hands down her body he fails to identify any other injuries which he is thankful for.

A groan is all he gets in response, as weak hands try to bat away his roaming hands. He stills them and lets them rest on her arms. She's cool to touch, just as the whole room feels. Her pulse is weak, but seems to be growing stronger.

He wonders how and why she is here as well. Quatre struggles to remember what happened in men's changing room, but most of it is a blur. She wasn't there with him, he was sure of it. How did she get caught up in this mess?

He licks his lips, wondering in his fuzzy thoughts, if he should wake her. He's stalled by her raspy breathing quickening, she sits up slowly and stares at him, her eyes slowly focusing.

"What - Quatre? Where are we? What happened?" She coughs, and rubs her throat. "What happened?" She repeats, arms reaching up to rub some warmth into her shoulders.

Shaking his head, he shrugs. "I'm not sure. I don't know."

"This isn't good." She says slowly, her brow wrinkling. "What should we do? Is there a way out?" Hilde starts to stand, but her legs wobble under her and she fall back on the ground. "Ouch."

"I think we were drugged. What's the last thing you remember Hilde? I was in the men's change rooms, Duo had just left and then some men came," he shakes his head. "I don't know."

She frowns, "I think I was outside the change rooms, I was waiting for Duo. I never saw him come out. I don't think so. I guess they must have seen me when they were escaping with you."

"Another flaw in the security system. How far embedded are these spys? They've managed to kidnap us and get us past the security," Quatre exclaims.

* * *

He watches them. A smirk twisting across his face as the woman approached him. Concentrating on not tensing when she placed a hand on his back, old instincts die slowly.

She seems happy, for once, and she laughs when the girl falls to the ground when she attempts to rise. She's still in Preventer uniform, and he notices not for the first time that it doesn't suit her.

Pink lips widen into a smile as she gives him his orders. The smirk doesn't fail to drop from his face, he knew she was watching for that.

In some ways she is pleased, but in other more deeper ways, she's angry. Her eyes flash, as she leaves. Her final words, demanding he have results, by any means necessary.

The stakes have risen, he takes them in hand and promises to do just so. Orders are orders...

* * *

"What?"

"It's true!"

"It can't be, how could they in the middle of the Preventer HQ?"

"I heard some of the higher ups talking about it, it has to be true!"

"And here I thought you were going to stop eavesdropping." There is a pause. "What did they say? They couldn't have said that, could they? It can't possibly be true!"

"Well, I was just passing when I heard one of mention Quatre Winner, so I, er, paused - "

"Pfft."

"Anyway, he's been kidnapped! They said it, not me."

"Is that all?"

"Oh... I think someone else was missing... maybe Hilary Schiman? Anyway, she doesn't matter. Whatever, Quatre Winner kidnapped! We have to save him! It's our duty as Preventers!"

"Kidnapped, eh? Wonder how this is going to play out..."

* * *

Wufei twitched, this was not a good day.Resisting the urge to thrum his fingers on the table, he put them to good use. Drinking coffee.

Curling his nose at the coffee that the Preventer HQ issued, he cautiously took a sip. His entire face blanched, paling at the taste as his lips curled in distaste.

"Chang!" Someone called. Wufei turned and arched a brow as he took another sip, inwardly retching at the taste. Heero stood there, a grim expression on his face. "Quatre's been kidnapped. Hilde as well."

He swallowed convulsively, the hot coffee scalding his throat. He barely noticed. "When did this happen? Where could it have happened?"

Heero shook his head, "They went missing a couple of hours ago. I only learnt of it recently," he paused, "When no one could find him, I went through the video surveillance of when he had last been seen. He was snatched right inside this building! It confirms it!" Anger lit Heero's voice.

"I see." Wufei looked up. "Any thing else?" The coffee cup is carefully placed in the table, the foul taste is forgotten as he places his attention on Heero.

"There has to be a spy, inside, there is no other way this could have been done. We just have to figure out who." Heero declares, an old look starting to take over his face.

"Security? Do you think they could have done it, Heero? They have the ability to block video taping, and from it being routinely checked. They also have the job of letting people in and out."

"Through several security check? No," Heero murmurs, shaking his head, "I don't believe so. It would have to come from someone who has a reasonable amount of power to get through security."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "You have an idea who it may be."

Heero tensed and shook his head, "No. It can't be." He looked up, "Duo gone as well."

"What? Was he kidnapped as well?" Wufei asks, shock entering his tone. His head falls, as he runs a hand through his hair. He's tired, and finding it hard that Quatre could be kidnapped, and in the middle of the Preventer Head Quarters. How could Duo be gone as well?

"I don't believe so, he left this building safe and sound." Heero pauses, a frown crossing his face. "It's stupid but. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen the tapes myself."

Stepping closer, Wufei barked out, "What are you talking about Heero? Make some sense!"

His lips twitched, "Wufei, did you ever think that Duo would work for the Soldiers of God?"

"You can't be saying... That's ridiculous! Duo would never do that!" Wufei exclaimed, "Tapes can be faked, Heero, you could do it yourself. It could be some old tape of Duo put on this new one."

"If they could do that, then why not get rid of the tape altogether? Then we wouldn't know that he was a traitor and he could still supply the enemy with information!"

"Let me see. Let me see those tapes, I need to see them with my own eyes!"

"Very well," Heero murmured after a pause, "Then we must see Une, understand?"

* * *

"What should we do, Quatre? It's cold, and I'm thirsty. Where could we be?" Hilde murmured weakly. "We have to act, the longer we are here, the more we are in danger."

"Yes, we should try to find a way out of here." Quatre said back to her. He sniffed. "The room smells odd. It's vaguely familiar, but I can't quite recall..."

"Concentrate," Hilde whispered, her voice hoarse. She crawled forward, "You take the left side of the room, I'll take the right. Luckily the room isn't that large, or we wouldn't be able to cover it. I - I don't seem to be getting my strength back quite yet."

He puts one hand forward but pauses when he hears a faint sound, an echo. He pauses and looks over to Hilde who is still shuffling painfully forward.

"Stop. Wait." They both sit, Hilde following his command. "I think someone is coming."

Hilde swallows. "I don't think that is good..." She whispers.

Quatre shakes his head, staring about for some sort of weapon, when finding none he brings his gaze to meet Hilde's. He smiles weakly at him, trying to reassure her. He's feels gratified when she smiles back at him.

There's a grinding sound and their eyes part. Quatre finds himself catching his breath as he waits anxiously.


	7. The Gates of Hell

Savior

_Chapter Seven - The Gates of Hell_

_xxxxxx_

The door swung open. Quatre felt his jaw drop as the former pilot of Deathscythe walked in solemnly and stood in the far corner. Duo straightened his shoulders.

"Wh-What? Duo how did you get here?" Hilde whispers, her knees shaking slightly as she attempts to reach her friend. "Is anyone else coming?"

Duo remained silent. Quatre frowned.

"You weren't such a fool that you would come here all by yourself and bring no one? You did tell someone didn't you? Duo! You idiot." She was on her knees now, her breath coming out in shaky gasps. Her face was etched with anger as she faced Duo off.

"Wait," Duo murmured, "Wait for what I have to tell you. You'll never believe how I got in!" Duo laughed, and even through it set him on edge, the familiar sound also reassured Quatre.

Licking her lips, shook her head. "How? What madness brought you here, _alone_!"

A small smile resting on his lips, Duo's eyes drifted upwards. "God... he brings us all here, Hilde," Duo brought his gaze on Quatre, "And Quatre."

"Uh... This doesn't sound like you Duo." Hilde sounded confused. "You're not drunk or something, are you?"

There was a longer pause, before Duo began to speak again. "No, not that, Hilde."

Her eyes narrowing, Hilde tilted her head in befuddlement. "What the hell! You're speaking in riddles, when you are speaking. What's wrong?"

"This is all wrong. You shouldn't be here."

"Obviously!" Hilde snorts, "I would prefer that I would be relaxing in a bubble bath, at home, but instead I've been drugged and chucked in a smelly hole. That's what's wrong!"

"Does your death disturb you?" Duo asks softly, hands beginning to twitch.

Hilde's whole face twists with changing emotions as she stares at Duo with a wary expression, her face twisted in puzzlement. "My death? I don't intend to die." Her voice is steely however.

"Choice isn't what defines death. Unless you intend suicide?" He laughs, "But that is a sin. Death should not be sinful."

"No, maybe not. That doesn't determine that it will however." Quatre murmurs. His head is starting to clear, and his legs are felling much stronger. The feeling of unease does not leave him. This isn't Duo Maxwell. Duo would have arrived, maybe by himself, but he would have left... Duo would run.

_xxxxxx_

Heero's eyes snapped over to Wufei. "Where is Duo?" He demanded.

Looking away, Wufei shrugged. "I'm not sure. The meeting will start soon. We had better go, Heero."

Not moving, Heero glares. "You know something, Wufei. Something small, maybe, but something nonetheless. Duo - and Quatre and Hilde. Do their lives depend on this?" Someone is twisted up in this. Heero knows that, remembering the footage from before. The shock, he felt and the sheer disbelief.

"We have to go Heero. There is nothing more I can say." Wufei says, fingers thrumming gently against his own arm. Heero's eyes, in a flicker, take the nervous gesture and file it away for future use.

Narrowing his eyes, Heero nods, shortly and sharply. He is still frowning, thoughts flashing through his mind. "there' nothing more you can do, then?" He says, just testing.

Wufei's lips purse, and his pace becomes rigid. "No."

_xxxxxx_

Lady Une doesn't look up as one of her assistants enters the room and hands her a file. It is labelled in red, the highest security warning. It's a World Sphere offense to have one of these files without permission. She glances at it, her eyes hardening, but her expression remaining clear.

"Is that it then?" She asks. The assistant nods, solemn. "Prepare the HQ, it cannot be like before. Dismissed." The assistant salutes, and leaves quickly.

Left alone with the file, reading through it rapidly, a new plan formulates in Lady Une's mind. This time, Lady Une is not going to be beaten.

_xxxxxx_

A cell phone rings. Duo doesn't answer it for a while, but when he does, his tone is sober and weary. Quatre's eyes follow Duo warily, as he turns his back on Quatre and Hilde.

"Yes?" Duo nods and then stills.

Seeing Duo suddenly start and whirl around surprises Quatre. Duo's face is now pale, drained of all blood. He takes a heaving breath and opens his mouth -

"What - I don't - You lied, I did not. How long? Tell me!" He barks savagely into the device, braid swinging as his head nervously turns from side to side.

It's clear that whoever Duo was talking to has hung up. Duo carefully, stiffly, repockets the phone.

As if a button was pressed, Duo's all demeanor changes. "Quatre - Hilde, sorry about this, but we have to leave quick. No more blatherings and recovery time. If we don't all leave now, we'll die."

"Wh-what! Duo, why do you keep on changing? From this weirdo maniac, to normal - if that's what I can call you. What! What's happening, Duo?" Hilde shouted, shakily coming to her feet.

"There's no time to explain. Hilde, I wish I could. But I've just been informed that this building is going to blow up very soon. I don't trust those people, but they could be telling the truth." Duo said quickly.

"I see," Quatre murmured, also standing, his heavier frame adjusting quicker compared to Hilde's. "The drugs are wearing off then? Let's go, it's best to get out of here, quick."

"Duo, I've always trusted, since the War. When we have the time - tell me everything. I don't want to be left out again." Hilde says softly. Then, a determined expression hardens her features and she steps forward. "Let's go, come on you two. Don't want to be left behind, do you?"

_xxxxxx_

The building is still quite new, Quatre notices as he stumbles through the hallways, still recovering from the potent drug. It had just been left to the forces of nature, and had been allowed to crumble and be unrepaired.

Everything seems somewhat familiar, but Quatre can't quite reckon what does. The walls, the floors, all feel like he has been here before. Or, some place very much like this.

His legs are stiff, but Quatre moves on.

It's as Quatre passes an open door, that he finally recognises the layout. Quatre closes his eyes momentarily in frustration, at the clouding affects the drugs have on him,

Duo is leading them out. Quatre's eyes don't leave Duo's back, questions ready to spill out at any moment. He wasn't sure how Duo knew a way out of here, but he was certainly going to ask.

Quatre follows Duo to the left, down a different hallway, willing to wait. Their lives could still be at risk.

_xxxxxx_

They are late to the meeting. Wufei and Heero take their seats quickly and quietly, not daring the wrath of Lady Une. She doesn't spare them a glance, but both know, that later, there would be reprimands.

It's clear, from the nervous rustlings of paper and the shifting of the chairs, that something important has been said. Harried Preventer agents eye each other cautiously, and Heero remains impervious, though he is tempted to glare at them. Wufei does glare at them.

The agents are unsteady, as Lady Une calls order. In the corner of his eyes, where his vision starts to fade, Heero sees someone's pink lips smile.

"For the benefit of Agent Chang, and Agent Yuy, I will repeat my statement." Lay Une says, her tone deadly. "I received a Red Missive File, detailing the plans of the Soldiers of God."

Silence falls, as the meeting room turns it's full attention to Lady Une.

"Also, there is one among you, the top agents, who is a spy." She says it in an almost casual manner, but her eyes are scanning the room in a dogged determination. Une is on the hunt.

Heero realises why the other agents were so uncertain and shifty. One of them, one of them was guilty.

_xxxxxx_

_"Oh, I was such a fool," a sigh is let out, quickly followed by the click and cocking of a gun. "I knew I could never trust you. I shouldn't have... no."_

_"I didn't want to kill you, Duo... no. But you didn't tell me who you really were. Naughty Gundam Pilot."_

Duo grimaces at he recalls his previous conversation on the cell phone.

_"I could have killed you with this gun. I've been practicing. Very hard, but... no. You're still much better than me. You're a killer, Duo Maxwell, and that's what you'll always be."_

_"You tried to fool me - "_

He tries to make excuses, but she continues to talk. He can imagine her licking her pink lips, always coating them with noxious layers of pink lipstick.

_"All of you. You're going to die in there now. Together. I know that you care for both of them, Duo. You're going to die with your friend's blood on your hands."_

_"I'm going to blow up this entire building." There's a tinkling laugh._

Duo has to get them out of here. He had been trying to stall, back there in that make shift cell. Duo had known that he was being bugged, or that the room was. The Soldiers of God were too paranoid not to.

He hadn't expected the bomb, and was now cursing his stupidity. How long had known? Long enough to plan and organise the kidnapping of Quatre and Hilde, and to set up the rigging for the bomb.

Gritting his teeth, Duo knows that time is running out. A quick glance behind him makes him realise that both Hilde and Quatre are still under the drug's sway, however hard they labour.

Time is running out.

_xxxxxx_

_AN: For some reason, the line break is working for me. Strange. So instead, I used 'xxxxxx', which I hope wasn't too annoying._

_Thank you for the reviews, they are appreciated. _


End file.
